Two Is Better Than One
by LegendarywaitforitStinsons
Summary: Robin finding out about Barney's engagement to Quinn was the worst thing that ever happened to her so after some thinking she finds herself taking a vacation to clear her head when she meets someone that catches her eye. Robin meets the new Barney but can she really get over the real Barney?
1. The One Who Looks The Same

I have been thinking about writing this story for a while now and I came up with a great way to use HIMYM and Doogie Howser in a fic and here's what I came up with.

When one person has your heart another person can look like the same person to you. The year was 2012, Robin had just found out that Barney the man she loves is engaged to another woman and this day felt like her world was finally crushing her underneath a big bolder. So, after talking to Barney and wanting to actually run off with him something told her not to do that cause it didn't work when he dumped Nora for her and then she chose to be with another man over Barney. Yes, her career was taking off and she had that to fall back on but there was and still is something missing from her life. Barney Stinson. It was like one minute she was so happy about Marshall & Lily's new family and taking pictures of their new born son was a great distraction but that wasn't enough. Then, the next minute her world turned from happy to like someone shot her in the heart. Yes, Robin Scherbatsky never felt worse about what she did back in November to Barney and she still regrets picking Kevin over him every minute of every day and tried desperately to forget Barney but she couldn't and that's the real reason why she gave excuse after excuse when turning down Kevin's proposal.

After her conversation with Barney about his engagement to another woman she took the next day off from work. Well, okay no she didn't actually take that day off she was still curing a massive hangover from the night before. That morning felt like the worst nightmare ever, with her massive headache and the sun light beaming through the window that morning she wished that everything was different. She wished that she had the guts to run off with Barney when he asked (even if it was a joke) she did want to run off with him to where ever but she didn't. The rest of that day well night felt like a huge blur so when her friends started calling her trying to find out where she was followed by her boss and her co-workers she didn't pick up the phone or answer her texts because she didn't want to be bothered.

.

So, trying to get up after a good hour of trying to get out of bed. Robin took a look at her phones, first her cell phone and then her house phone to check the messages people left her before when she didn't answer the phone.

_Hey Robin it's Lily I want to talk to you – Lily_

_Robin, I just heard about Barney and Quinn's engagement. Are you okay? - Ted_

_Robin where are you? You didn't show up from work and you didn't call in sick – your boss Steven_

There was 20 calls and text messages from her friends and co-workers that morning. Robin, didn't want to call them back because she didn't want to talk to anyone on this morning. That day, Robin decided that she couldn't be around her friends especially Barney so she decided to take a vacation. This vacation cleared her head and her ongoing thoughts about Barney and how her life had become even more of a mess than before if that's possible. She did blame herself for everything she did and didn't want to do so on this trip to The Bahamas she met a guy who was their on the island helping out sick patients for Doctors Without Borders. He looked a lot like Barney, he even liked the same things like food and alcohol and he had blonde hair and blue eyes. It was uncanny how much this guy resembles her Barney. So, Robin and her New Barney spent the entire time getting to know each other and New Barney told her how he was the first kid doctor and it fascinated Robin so much that she wanted to know more about him and so she asked him to go back to New York with her as her new boyfriend.

=================xoxoxoxoxoxo

"I left because of Barney and Quinn engagement." Robin told Ted the first day back from The Bahamas.

"Oh, wow...You are in love with Barney aren't you?" Ted asked wondering why Robin is being so secretive about her feelings for Barney.

"The news about Barney's engagement hit me harder than I though. So, that day I found out I thought I was okay with it but I really wasn't. That night I left Marshall and Lily's and went drinking to 2 in the morning, I was at a bar that I go to when I don't want you guys to find me. So, I got drunk and the next morning decided to leave on my trip to clear my head. That's when I met this Doogie actually he goes but Doug now." Robin was glad to talk to Ted again normally as two great friends and it felt like old time where she can truly open up and be honest with him about her feelings.

"So, since you're back are you going to be okay with Barney being engaged to Quinn? Because I don't want you to completely lose it again over that." Ted was glad that Robin talked to him again and even though he knew that Robin still loves Barney he decided not to push that issue any further.

So, Robin dated Doogie for a while without knowing that her friends saw something that Robin clearly didn't see in her new boyfriend.


	2. It's Too Weird

"It's uncanny how alike they are." Lily told Marshall and Ted as they sat in MacLaren's talking about Robin's new boyfriend.

"I know, it's weird!" Ted told her after looking over at Doogie who was standing by the bar.

"So weird. Do you think Robin knows or does she not see what we see?" Lily said taking a sip of her beer while also looking at the man in question here.

"I don't know, it seems like she hasn't or isn't noticing the same thing. Maybe she's trying too hard to get over Barney and move on with someone that looks so much like him?" Marshall said wondering what Robin is really seeing in this guy who looks like their friend.

"She did tell me before she left on her vacation that she was over Barney and has moved on." Lily told them just as Doogie was coming over to sit with them.

"Hi, guys" Doogie said as he sat down at the table with Robin's friends.

The group can be so judgmental and say things that are kind of rude and mean so they interrogated Robin's new boyfriend for a good 15 minutes before Robin came in to the bar.

"Hey Robin" Lily said as she smiled at her friend.

"Hi" Robin replied back taking a chair and sitting next her Doogie.

"So, how's work?" Ted asked sipping his beer and looking at the couple who was the topic of the afternoon.

"Good, nothing interesting only typical boring news." Robin said looking at Ted before turning to Doogie.

"Hey, are you free this Saturday?" She asked wanting to know if he was available to go with her to a fundraiser for a charity that her news station is accompanied with.

"Uhm, yes I am" Doogie said smiling and the group looking on over their conversation and had their usual ttelopathicconversation.

"_Oh, my, god, they have the same smile and they talk the same." Lily said starting the conversation._

"_I can't believe she doesn't see what we see." Ted said trying to not look at the couple at the end of the table while communicated with the others._

"_Maybe, she's blinded by his looks or maybe she's just wanting to see something/someone else." Marshall said trying not to look suspicious._

"_Quick, look at them they are looking at us." They stopped their telepathic conversation as the couple looked at them wondering what they were doing._

This was a weird afternoon for the group when Barney showed up it just got awkward for the whole group and everybody by the end of the day were more weirded out than before when Barney wasn't around to see Robin with her new boyfriend.

"Okay, now this is just too weird it's like the Twilight Zone with two Barney's." Marshall said looking weirdly at the three (Barney/Robin/Doogie) as they sat together talking like nobody sees anything awkwardly the same at Marshall, Lily and Ted do.

"How can nobody see this?" Ted said standing up to leave the bar with Marshall and Lily in toe.

"I don't know Ted, maybe they are just not really looking at him as we are." Marshall said as the three left the bar.

So, later that night Marshall and Lily were putting Marvin to bed and then turned on the TV and saw that on the news there was a wanted man. The police were looking for a guy who was going around looking, sounding and wanting the life that Barney Stinson has.

"Oh. My. God...We have to call Ted." Lily said just as Marshall picked up the phone to call Ted who was also watching he news.

"Holy, crap... We have to tell Robin that her boyfriend is an imposture." Ted said freaking out over this new news report.

"No, we can't tell her." Lily said trying to calm down Ted.

"Why not?" Ted asked not liking the sound of Lily's voice and her saying the word no.

"Because, we have to let her find out from her own eyes and ears. I told myself after having Marvin that I will not get involved in other peoples lives especially my friends lives." Lily said making sure that nobody tells anything about this latest news to Robin.

"Okay, fine but what can we do?" Ted asked worrying that Robin is going to get hurt in some way.

"Nothing, just let Robin figure this out on her own." Lily said before hanging up the phone.

Doogie was not how he says he is in fact he isn't even a doctor he's a wannabe who had plastic surgery to change his face before he left California and went to the Bahamas. Robin didn't know that he was about to steal her life in the next few days.


	3. He's Not Doogie

**Last chapter!**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

When Robin found out about her new boyfriend's real motives of moving to New York and why he did what he did to her and to her friends she freaked out.

"No, no, no, no." Robin was furious when Lily, Marshall and Ted told her that her new boyfriend is an imposture she freaked, she could believe that all this time that he was stealing from her and going around acting as a real doctor. "No, this isn't happening, how could he do that and how can I be so stupid?" Robin was angry and mad at herself for believing everything that doogie did and told her while being in this relationship with him. She ran out a minute later to go find Doogie but when she saw that he had already left without any warning she got even more mad. She immediately called the police and notified them about her boyfriend.

Later that day she met the gang at MacLaren's to tell them that the police is going to look for Doogie who they have been looking for for almost 2 years.

"They are going to look for him, apparently they have been looking for this Doogie person for almost 2 years." Robin said as she sipped on her scotch.

"Wow, how did we not know that he was a crock and going around acting like he's someone else." Lily said wondering how they didn't find out about this Doogie imposture sooner.

"I know, I am so stupid believing him." Robin said putting her hands to her face and shacking her head.

"Aw, honey don't worry the police has it handled." Lily added putting her hand on Robin's which is on the table now.

Barney came through the door minutes later not knowing what was going on until the gang informed him of what was going on. After he got his drink he sat down pulling up a chair at the end of the table.

"So, what's up guys?" Barney asked smiling and taking a seat at the end of their usual table.

"Um, well remember Robin's 'boyfriend'?" Lily said knowing that Barney didn't know what was going on since they hadn't told him about the situation yet.

"Yeah"

"Well, he turned out to be an identity thief and we just found out that he had been stealing money from Robin and going around with the identities of other people. So, Robin called the police and told them about him and they told her that they had been looking for this guy for 2 years." Lily informed Barney and Barney wasn't at all shocked after all he did notice that this guy Robin was seeing looked a lot like him.

"I'm not surprised, why on earth would you want to be with someone who looks like me when you can actually have the person who looks like me-ME." Barney shock his head and rolled his eyes at how stupid Robin had been since returning from her trip.

"Barney, I didn't notice until everyone pointed out to me that he looked like you. I wasn't trying to... Okay, I was seeing him to get over you and your sudden engagement to Quinn." Robin didn't want to sit there and spill her heart out to Barney but it's been eating at her for along time and she just needed to tell him the truth. After running out of the bar Barney went after her and caught her arm.

"Robin, wait" Barney yelled walking fast to catch up with Robin who was now crying as she walked a little more faster.

"I don't want to talk to you go away." Robin said not looking at him.

"Come on, Robin how could you not see that the guy you were dating looked like me?" Barney was almost laughing at how ridiculous Robin was being while dating this imposture guy who looked like him.

Robin turned around to face Barney rubbing her face which was covered in tears now. "Look, I didn't realize that he looked like you until the others pointed it out to me." Robin lied, she knew full well that the reason and the only reason why she was seeing that guy was because he looked, talked and acting just like Barney but of course she wouldn't admit that to Barney.

"So, why would you date someone like that? He obviously was trying to get something out of that relationship and he did by stealing from you." Barney was serious when he said this, he was not at all happy that Robin dated this guy she barely knew to get over him.

"Fine, I was dating him because he was the first guy that talked to me on that trip which was not at all a good vacation for me." Robin admitted that, it really wasn't the best vacation for her because she was still thinking about Barney the whole time and dating this Doogie guy was just a distraction.

"I thought you had a nice vacation why did you say that if you didn't have a good time on your vacation?" Barney was confused because Robin wasn't at all telling him the whole truth about why she didn't have a good time while in the Bahamas.

"Because, I didn't want you all to know that the reason I went to the Bahamas was to get away from you. Because... Because I was so upset over your engagement to Quinn so I thought if I went away for a while I would get over you. Well, that didn't work because the moment I met Doogie he reminded me of you and that's why I started seeing him." Robin was about to cry again when Barney suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"Robin, if I knew before why you left and went on that vacation I would have stopped you. If you told me how you felt I would have stopped you from leaving." Barney wanted to tell Robin all of this before she left on her trip but she left before he had the chance to say anything.

They pulled apart and both were smiling because for the first time in years they are both on the same page of that never ending book of love. Once Robin had stopped crying and Barney pulled her away from him they smiled at each other and told each other that they love each other and she told him how miserable she was when she heard about his engagement. They later walked back into MacLaren's hand-in-hand smiling because for the first time they truly understood each other and they were happier than ever.


End file.
